Leonardo Polybius
Leonardo Polybius, perhaps better known as Mr. White, is the second in command of Oracle and the leader of the White Dragon team. He is one of the primary antagonists of the Tales of the Other Universe series and is intent on making Adam Evans suffer and die for the murder of his mentor, Seb Ommati. Creation and Conception Leonardo is heavily, if not shamelessly, based off of Leonard Testarossa, a major antagonist in the Full Metal Panic! light novels and television series, as well as Enishi Yukishiro from the Rurouni Kenshin series. He was designed to act as a "cool" villain who is able to calculate elaborate scenarios well in advanced, a precursor to his later purpose as a host for Fatum. Character Outline Personality Leonardo is extremely confident in himself to the point of being arrogant, but because of his well thought out schemes, he rarely has reason to fear falling prey to hubris. He is outwardly very cool and composed, and based on his manner of speech he might otherwise appear to be a charasmatic and caring leader. Truthfully, he cares nothing for anyone but himself and pursuing his life's goal of destroying Adam. To this end he thinks nothing of endangering or destroying lives, most dramatically shown by his triggering of a tsunami that devastated countries surrounding the Indian Ocean to assassinate a single man. Leonardo displays many characteristics of a psychopath and completely lacks empathy and sincerity. Physical Appearance Leonardo's white hair, pale skin, and red eyes marked with Oracle's sigil are all products of his engineering as a pseudo-Legend. The advanced process that produced a subject capable of sustaining Fatum's spirit augmented his body and gave him characteristics similar to a human with albinism. His eyes were originally pale blue, but witnessing the death of Seb Ommati triggered an anticipated change to their current state. History Early Life Leonardo was engineered in a laboratory by Oracle scientists overseen by Jonathan Harker. Unlike The Baggins, he was allowed to grow naturally from a "newborn" to an infant and later a child. At this time, he was placed in the care of Seb Ommati, who took him to Khanka. From an early age, Seb pushed Leonardo hard, forcing him to study hundreds of textbooks in all area of knowledge while providing poor living conditions and keeping him in isolation. These conditions made Leonardo feel completely dependent on his mentor, which ultimately made him view Seb as the center of his existence and the absolute law of the world. Time with the Khazaki and the Gramstad Incident As a teenager, Leonardo was permitted to come out in the open while Seb served his duties with the Khazaki. While Seb had trained him to be an excellent swordsman, Leonardo was not allowed to join the Khazaki nor fight in its ranks. He remained an attendant to Seb's wishes while continuing to learn highly advanced fields of study including quantum physics and engineering. As a pet project, he developed plans for a combat droid for weapons manufacturer Wilhelm Gien, who took interest and began work on a prototype. After the arrival of Adam Evans, Leonardo originally paid no attention to him, seeing him as just another simple minded swordsman. Following Andrei Moscov's death, he stayed with Seb as he took control of Gramstad Manor. When Seb began to worry about the impending revolt, Leonardo was tasked with returning to Corogova Hall to recover Seb's briefcase containing millions of dollars in cash as well as plans for a weapon that were being designed by he and Gien for Oracle. He intended to leave Khanka with Leonardo and return to Rome to find Benedict. As the manor was attacked, Seb and Leonardo fled through the basement, but Seb's briefcase broke open and he was forced to stay behind. He passed on the weapon plans to Leonardo and had him hide in the wall grate. Adam arrived and discovered Seb, resulting in an empassioned duel between the two which resulted in Seb's death. Leonardo watched in horror as his mentor was kill so gruesomely and his dark glasses were stolen by Adam. This triggered a change in him, turning him from an otherwise quiet and passive boy to a dangerous psychopath bent on revenge. As reform spread in the city, Leonardo met with Wilhelm's son Friedrich to join him, as Wilhelm had also been killed in the revolt. They took with them the prototype weapon that Leonardo had designed, the first "Raptor" droid which Leonardo dubbed Spartacus. Time in Oracle Leonardo was well received upon arriving in Oracle and was suddenly thrust into a life of wealth and excess. He took to the new lifestyle and began to think of how he could use the massive organization to achieve his ultimate goal of destroying the immortal Evans. He was appointed as the new head of the White Dragon team, replacing the deceased Seb Ommati. He placed Friedrich and Spartacus in the team along with him, and later added the young Souji Okita, whom he took as his own disciple. All the while he kept an eye on Adam as he continued as the commander of the Khazaki and later served as the King of Magid. The Kyoto Ordeal Main article: The Kyoto Ordeal Upon learning that Adam will be splitting off his negative emotions, Leonardo crafts a plan to use the newly created anger-form to incite a battle between the two that will result in both of their deaths. Taking advantage of a breakdown in communication between Oracle and the Japanese Prime Minister, Leonardo sets up a plan to draw both Legends to Kyoto so they would be out of the watchful eye of the Creator. He sends an agent to release Adam's anger in exchange for cooperating on a mission to assassinate the Prime Minster, something the anger-form is happy to do. Leonardo understood, however, that the Angry Alter Ego would never go along with the mission while Adam was there and would instead be more drawn to kill him. To make sure things well, he sent Gien and Okita with the Black Dragon team. Leonardo travelled to Kyoto himself to observe the progress in time to watch Okita being arrested at Kyoto Station. He was also surprised to learn that the Creator and his allies had come to Japan in pursuit of Adam. After abandoning his disciple, he rebuked the Angry Alter Ego for not following through with the mission. He passed along information from Benedict about The Baggins, knowing that the anger-form would use him to combat the Creator's forces. On Christmas Eve, Leonardo observed from a distance as Adam and his other half fought each other. Contrary to his plans, Adam survived. He later suggested to Evangeline that he survived because the appearance of people like Dee gave him just enough extra strength to survive. Leonardo also observes the fight between the Creator and The Baggins, picking up on the Creator's weakness. He leaves Kyoto declaring a near complete victory, but also realizes that the Prime Minister is still alive and had fled the country. This prompts Leonardo to order the activation of a mysterious weapon in Oracle's possession: the Mammoth. Due to the area in which Leonardo ordered the Mammoth target, it is highly likely that the use of this weapon was responsible for the triggering of the 2004 Boxing Day Tsunami. Category:Oracle